Rap Battle Royale- Nickelodeon VS Cartoon Network VS Disney VS Fox TV
by Duperghoul
Summary: 5 channels compete in a rap battle royale. My longest rap battle. Read as cartoon channel diss out one another. Don't like? Don't read! Rated T for censored swearing.


**Was going to release last Thursday, but I decided to hold it back because of ERB 51! Enjoy...**

**Beat: Freestyle Instrumental (slow tempo) by Ace Marie**

**Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons**

**Cartoon Network (Background: live action TownsVille)**

**VERSUS**

**Nickelodeon (Background: Patchy the Pirate's living room) **

* * *

><p><strong>Cartoon Network- FireSpeed<strong>

Let's start this rap battle, you seeing what I'm CN?

Yes this network has gotten dumber even with Avatar, that I'm dealing.

Go back to your TV Land or blast your Turtles with a Sonic Boom.

Move It because I'll blow you up with just TNT doom.

Better wish your Fairy God's for something funny in live action.

It's too bad your yellow sponge is not a passion.

I actually entertain my audience, you're just making animation grosser.

Better Speak Up and stop rapping, I dare you to rhyme effort closer.

Really? A second Spongebob movie of him?

I can have a better Adventure Time with Tintin.

Your today jokes are just about someone shi**ed.

I would name other things wrong with you, but the 90's version already listed it.

Bring up Nicktoons, I'll just be all around defensive.

Call me the stronger Teen Titans and I don't mean by offensive.

**Nickelodeon- Shamewtube666**

Hey man, don't be a Total Drama queen.

Or I'll toss you under the sea, and become the rap king.

Why can't we be brothers, like Drake and Josh, but better.

You grew up with no friends, not even imaginary ones, you 'Bread Loser'

You want to break biology with Uncle Grandpa? Fine, I don't give a *farts* anymore!

I even can attract Latinos with Dora the Explorer!

When you were busy with game shows, I gave off real sitcoms.

With that crappy animation, you can't serve up rap bombs.

With a wave of a wand, you'll be more putrid then a Catdog!

I'll take your small profit, and push it under a rug.

You wanna talk jokes? All of your cartoons are recycled and lazy!

If you ever dream of winning, you must be a bigger troll than Meghan McCarthy.

I grew up with fairies, but now I have witches!

Heck, even Dish Network doesn't even want this *farts*

* * *

><p>Suddenly they heard the sound of Mickey Mouse's laughing<p>

The two turn their heads and see DisneyLand, with a new rapper at the front gate.

She frowned looking at her opponents.

The rapper grabs the mic and starts dissing both of them.

**Disney Channel- Siily Lilly**

Hotdog! I'm living the suit life, boys!

This princess just left her castle, boys!

Walt Disney is the motherfu***r who invented cartoons, boys!

Buggs, nor Pinkie, has anything against Mickey Mouse!

He'll be the one steering in the house.

I better finish you off, before heading back to the club house.

Hey Ferb, I know what were doing today.

I'm going to diss both these c**ts, today!

Hey, Nick, for each of your sitcoms, I can make a better one!

Watch how Gravity Falls on your movie profits, even though there is none.

And Cartoon Network, stop johnny Testing and just do!

You turn everyone off with Clarence and Teen Titans Go

I have a freakin' amusement park to go with my name!

Soon both of you will be canceled and put to shame.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Peter VS the Giant chicken were rumbling, causing destruction to all three backgrounds.<p>

Then a grown boy smirked walking into the arena with a mic in his hands.

After Peter VS chicken was done, the background changed.

The background was now the Fox news network.

**Fox TV- Jurassic Storm**

Breaking news! These channel's are as childish as The Hub!

Cartoon Network, for your nighttime block, I'm the pimp!

I have the long running Simpsons behind my back!

Nick you need to get our life back on track.

I gave what people wanted since the dawn of day.

Your princesses as fu*king stereotypical, Disney!

You guys have nothing against Fox

And my news program is anything but foax.

Enough with your half-a***d cartoons, and bring back the classics.

No wait, even those were sh*t, so start with the basics

I can represent America with just one dad

A petition against me? Now that's just sad

Watching your shows, makes us more retarded then Peter Griffin.

So back down and fell my profit rein.

* * *

><p>After the four rappers were finished with their disses, the camera changed to something else.<p>

Inside a toy store, a brony was holding a Pinkie Pie plush Doll.

He was cheerfully was walking down the toy isle, filled with Hasbro merchandise.

He kissed the Pinkie Pie doll, before rapping.

**Discovery Family/ The Hub- Duperghoul**

Dear Princess Celestia, if you are in a rap battle, just stay calm and you'll easily win.

These haters have no idea, that they'll regret for dragging me in!

I'm owned by both Discovery network, but most importantly, Hasbro!

I am all over Christmas lists and toy isles, bro.

Cartoon Network, just get adult swim and toonami off your schedule.

Nickelodeon, get all those sitcoms off your schedule.

Disney, add more cartoons to your schedule.

Fox TV, get a longer time frame schedule.

I have the largest fan base, though haters gonna hate.

Different name, same shows that are great.

First up we'll have Dan VS pitiful verses, followed by Rapping is Magic

Your anime vs Transformers? You better panic

To blow off steam, a littlest pet is what I got you guys

Oh, one ore thing, buy our toys!

* * *

><p><strong>WHO WON?<br>WHOSE NEXT?  
>YOU DECIDE!<strong>

**(Shows static) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF (Screen goes of air for a few seconds)**

**... CARTOONS**

**Credits...**

**Firespeed as Cartoon Network**

**Shamewtube666 as Nickelodeon**

**Siily Lilly as Disney Channel**

**Jurassic Storm as Fox TV**

**Duperghoul (me) as Discovery Family 'formerly known as The Hub'**


End file.
